Rhythm
by Siognee
Summary: Hermione's inlet, about a passion, cute
1. Soaring

Rhythm  
  
Hermione looked around her dorm; glad no one else was in site. She had basically tipped it upside down. She had decided to neaten up her stuff. The other day she had lost her favourite quill, and had panicked, when she realized just how messy everything was. On the outside it was sparkling clean, but in her trunk, wardrobe and drawers, things had been packed in to as small as she could make it, she just lacked the space.  
  
As she started to arrange things back in her drawer, she spied her old ballet shoes, in a well-worn box. She loved the art of danced, and in her muggle days she had survived on it. Though when she had received the invitation to Hogwarts, she had to make a choice, ballet, or magic. Well we all know what she chose, but did she ever regret it?  
  
Hermione hadn't danced at all since her time at Hogwarts. Her excuse was that she hadn't the time, but she felt that she had disgraced it. Something she had felt so passionate about, she had dropped with out a second thought.  
  
Unconsciously Hermione had been putting on the shoes. And as she tied the ribbons, she felt the excitement course through her. She felt like she could fly. Every step she took tingled. And every move she made felt strong.  
  
As she held the support beams on her bed, she lifted her leg and delicately curved it around her body. Her right arm graciously flew through the air, and she felt her heart soar. She had missed out for so long, she had almost forgot how good it felt. Dancing was her passion, and her passion came from dancing. With dancing you could weave your emotions through movement, and still do it at your own pace.  
  
As Hermione began to dance her heart, she was unaware of the figure hiding in the shadows. 


	2. 2's company

  
  
She graciously moved for hours on end, still unaware of someone lurking around. As she began to do a pirouette the figure decided to grace her with his presence. He walked out from behind the curtain, and casually lent against Lavenders bed. Hermione suddenly noticed that she wasn't alone, and screaming, she hid behind her bed.  
  
"Oh Seamus, thank-god it's only you, how long have you been there for?" He looked at her strangely, as if seeing her for the first time, and shyly admitted, "About an hour." Hermione looked aghast "You've been watching me for 1 hour, why didn't you say something?" "I. I was afraid you'd stop." "Um. Stop what?" she asked looking confused. "Dancing." "You liked watching me dance?" "Course, I don't know why, but I have always been fascinated by ballet, it is graceful, yet passionate, sophisticated, yet still individual, strong yet.." he looked at her embarrassedly, why was he telling her? "Do, do you know what to do?" she asked hesitantly. "No, I've never tried." He grinned at her sheepishly, "I'm still a boy." "Boy's can dance, some of the best ballet dancers are guys." "I know, it's just. weird." "Would you like me to show you?" "Ok."  
  
She showed him how to hold the bar, and the different positions. In less than an hour he was doing things that had taken her months to learn. He was a natural, determined, and he danced with so much passion.  
  
They had taken to a routine. Every day after their last lesson, they would go to an empty room, and practise. She had given him a pair of ballet shoes for his birthday, and he had been so happy he had given her a quick kiss.  
  
Hermione realized how good Seamus was, but when she told him this, he just denied it. After 2 months, she decided it would be good for him to try out for a ballet school, one that was just in the holidays. Seamus had reluctantly agreed, and had been practising hard for it every day.  
  
On the big day, Hermione walked there with him, and sat in the audience as he danced for the judges. After the judges taking a long talk with Seamus, asking him plenty of questions, he ran smiling up to Hermione.  
  
"They said I was to advanced for the school, the put me in the next level!"  
  
"That's wonderful Seamus!" She cried flinging her arms around him, "I'm so happy for you."  
  
"Thankyou Hermione, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been anywhere."  
  
"Nonsense, all you needed was a little push out the door."  
  
They hugged once more, then walked out hand in hand out the building. 


	3. Future glance

  
  
Long years had passed since the exam; Hermione was now graduated from Hogwarts. She worked in the Apothecary, while still taking ballet lessons once more, though just for the fun of it.  
  
She walked in the Arts Centre alone, though the place was still crowded. The Arts Centre was the best centre in England, only used for the finest concerts. She had always loved it.  
  
Her seat was in the Middle platform of the theatre, the front row, She always sat in that seat, she believed it had the best view. She sat down, looking either side of her. On one side was the aisle; on the other was a young woman around 21, only a little older than her.  
  
"Good evening, what draws you to the theatre?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Everything, it's been a love of mine, ever since I was young." She said smiling.  
  
They were interrupted by trumpets, which started when the play began. There were hundreds of performers, all dancing ballet. They were very talented, though the dancer that really stood out was playing the lead. He danced with strength, whilst being graceful, and he danced with individuality.  
  
The finale finished and the crowd went wild. The young man bowed, as did the rest of the cast.  
  
"Brilliant, wasn't it?" Asked the lady next to her.  
  
"Incredible."  
  
"I forgot to ask you what draws you to the theatre."  
  
"Oh," Hermione exclaimed, "I come to watch the Lead.I knew him once."  
  
She looked down on the stage, watching Seamus who inturn directed a special smile in her direction. 


End file.
